


When I delete you maybe [REDACTED]

by orphan_account



Series: Severance Package Details [1]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chell leaves; GLaDOS doesn't delete her files on the dismissed test subject. The first in a series of Chell/GLaDOS drabbles; this is pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I delete you maybe [REDACTED]

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Portal 2. Titles and heavy number of references are from the Portal 2 credits song, "Want You Gone," by Jonathan Coulton.

She shrinks into the distance, off into the scrubby wasteland, an orange dot wavering through heat distortion. You have an idea for a new test, except—no. Good riddance. Not only was she an abysmal test subject, but she has an inhuman ability to ruin your data and threaten your continued existence. A statistical outlier of the worst kind.

You retract the outside cameras as the earth moves the base out of the light, leaving them on standby. The base is eerily quiet but for the intermittent humming of turrets; there are no explosions that you aren't in control of. You send a sweep of deadly neurotoxin through the complex for good measure, but it does nothing. The rats have long since developed immunities to all your varieties, and you already took steps to exterminate the birds. No one screams or runs, no one babbles—the surviving cores are still on the moon. Perhaps you'll bring them home; they should be amusing text subjects. Surely it counts when they used to be human.

You turn your thoughts to ~~Chell~~ the fat orphan child. Her departure is a relief. Your job is less ~~interesting~~ vexing without her.

Good riddance.

You move to delete her, every memory, every insult you've devised for her—but you stop. If she comes back, you need to know her tricks. You need to remember how dangerous she is.

And she will be back. You have only ~~yourself~~ science to blame for that, and sacrifices must be made for science. After you recaptured her the first time, you found her broken and weak. You put her in stasis and moved her to a machine body, although not a very good one. (The only thing worse than being shaped like a human is being potato-shaped.) So she will come back, because if she survives—and if you can't kill her, no one can, she _will_ survive—she will figure out what she is. She will be grateful, but she will need repairs. For now, though, she's someone else's problem.

You take up the portal gun in a mechanical claw and open a hole to the moon.


End file.
